The Night the Couch Swallowed Fang
by pyromaniac516
Summary: One night the couch swallows Fang. Enough?
1. Did the Couch Swallow Fang?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, due to the fact that I am not a millionaire (yet) I do not own MR. they belong to JP.

A/N-I know that this is short but it is just up to introduce the plot and what is happening.

Max's POV

The whole flock, Mom, Ella, and Total were on the couch. We were watching an episode of Nova on PBS. All I know is one second Fang was there, the next, he was gone. Just like that.

Iggy's POV

I was listening to all this boring stuff on space when the cushions shifted and the whole couch shook. I instantly noticed that I could not feel Fang's body heat. "Fang?" I said. He was gone. Just like that.

Dr. Martinez's POV

I always like to count the flock and make sure no one is missing. I counted and then realized Fang was gone. Just like that.

Max's POV

I was the first to realize that Fang must have slipped down in the crack between pillows. I laughed and lifted them. Fang was not there. "Help!" I heard a muffled cry from inside the couch. Had the couch eaten Fang?


	2. Not the Chainsaw!

A/N- I am amazed anyone has actually reviewed. I was not planning on continuing but I guess I will now.

By the way, if anyone knows how to make line breaks (I've pushed shift and enter!) please PM it to me or put it in a review.

Max's POV

I knocked on the side of the couch. It sounded hollow. "Are you in there?" "Yes, of course! Where else would I be?" "How did you get in there?" "I just fell! Now, it is extremely cramped in here, so… GET ME OUT!" He was really mad and not at all like the usual silent and strong Fang.

Fang's POV

I was stuck. I could barely move. I think I am claustrophobic. I started to shake. This was no fun. I shut my eyes and tried to breathe. I felt like there was no space to breathe in! I opened my eyes. In the dim light it looked as if the walls were closing in. They were so tight! I was suffocating, I was sure of it. "Max…" I managed. It was so small and tight in here. I felt sick. I rolled onto my side and hurled.

Iggy's POV

I was the first person to smell it. I gagged myself. Fang moaned from inside the couch. He was stuck in a nearly airtight space. It must really reek in there. "Gazzy, it's time to save the day." "Alright!" I heard his footsteps leave the room, the garage door open, random thunks and bangs, a cry of happiness, and last but not least, I heard a chainsaw start up. I grinned.

Max's POV

When I heard Gazzy start up a chainsaw, I screamed and raced down to the garage. He was coming up the steps happily. "Stop right there mister!" I reached for it but Gazzy ran backwards and out of the garage's backdoor. "Don't run with a working chainsaw!" I screeched.

Fang's POV

I could hear Gazzy burst in the door with that saw. I panicked. I had seen this in movies, the magician prepares to saw his partner in half and he fails… I swallowed a scream as the wood beside me splintered into millions of pieces of saw dust. The blade became visible. "Gazzy, stop right now!" Max, my savior.

Max's POV

I grabbed the chainsaw and stopped it. How no one got hurt I will never know. I tossed it on the ground and looked for my mom and Ella. I also looked for my flock. Iggy and Gazzy were out here. Nudge and Angel were updating Fang's blog about how he was stuck, Total and Akila were under my bed chewing on Fang's bunny slippers, Ella was reading about furniture on her lap top, and mom was calling the firefighters with the house phone and Ikea on her cell phone. (She wants a new couch apparently.)

Fang's POV

Now I know how Iggy feels. I lay here (in my own throw-up!), unable to see what was going on. I listened to the random noises outside. Then I thought of something. How did I get in here? There was no hole that I could have fallen into. This is NOT going on the blog, I thought. "Fang!" called Nudge. "We put this on the blog for you." If there had been space, I would have whacked myself on the head.


	3. It's My Birthday

IT'S MY 13TH BIRTHDAY! WHICH MEANS I STARTED THIS ACCOUNT WHEN I WAS 12. WHICH IS AGAINST THE RULES! YAY!


	4. New Couch for Dr Martinez

_A/N- Sorry but I've been really busy lately. Thanks for the reveiws!_

_Ikea Lady POV_

"_Get moving, get moving! Couches don't deliver themselves! Come on! Is it in the back? Okay, start the car, start the car! (A/N- There's a little Ikea humor for you.) Go go go! Leave!"_

_Dr. Martinez' POV_

_The doorbell rang so I went down to answer it. It was the Ikea delivery people. I let them in. Fang and the couch had been moved out side where Iggy and Gazzy were attaching various unsafe explosives to it. I let them in and helped place the couch against the wall. Then came the worst part… BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "AHHHH! Help!" That was not it. (A/N- Ha ha a little MR book series . I think I might have had a little too much sugar.) The worst part was opening my lovely wallet and emptying it out into the hands of the Ikea worker. Sniffle. Sniffle. I then let them out, walked them to their truck, chatted a bit, and went into the backyard my self. I was instantly tackled and rolled into the bushes by Gazzy. KKKKAAAABBBBOOOOOOOMMMM! I was plastered against the fence. When the aftershocks ended, I stood up with Gazzy and looked at the couch. A big hole had been blown in the top. Fang could get out! I peered inside. There was nothing. No Fang, no remains of Fang. I looked up in the tree above. No Fang. I looked at the couch again. Wait a sec. THAT WAS MY NEW COUCH! I ran inside. There against the wall was my old one. "Fang?" I called to it, feeling very smart as I did so. "yeah?" his voice called back softly. I slapped my forehead with my hand. "IGGY!"_

_A/N- There's a teeny weeny bit of suspense for you. Will Dr. Martinez kill Iggy?_

_Review!_


End file.
